A Love Blossoms
by vally27
Summary: SEQUAL TO ANKO'S MISTAKE! EDITED! Naruto's still missing. Anko's assigned to bring him back and Hinata's waiting, what'll happen?. naruhina & slight iruanko


Hiiiiiii! I'm happy because I got (mostly…) GOOD REVEIWS!!! Soooo I've decided to write a SEQUAL!!! Why? Because I left Naruto as missing! I can't do that! Do you think I'm mean?! … I'm reposting this cause you all didn't review so I'm just gonna make it a one shot… okay? ... OK!

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Kyubi's thoughts'**_

_**ULTRA LOUD YELLING**_

A/N- I is stupid when it comes to jutsu and crap so if any one can help me with them … yeah…

"Why hello Hinata what brings you here?" Iruka asked politely to the teenager in front of him.

"K-Kurenai-sama t-told me to br-bring these flowers f-for a c-congratulation gift for y-you and A-Anko-sama" Hinata replied quietly.

Iruka smiled, "Tell her thank you for me Hinata."

Hinata nodded and then she added with a masked voice, "I-is it true N-Naruto h-hasn't come back yet?"

Why did she mask her voice? Simple she was ready to break down and cry which a Hyuga cannot do and if she heard her own voice breaking (A/N- The thing that happens when it's hard to talk.) she would end up crying.

Iruka being her teacher in the academy saw through this mask in a second and felt so much pity for the girl, " It is true but Tsunade-sama sent out ANBU to find him he should be back in a couple of days."

Hinata managed to smile a bit, and with some hope she left.

'_Shit, Shit, SHIT!!!_' Naruto was thinking only that as he wandered the forest he was lost in.

'_How did I get here again?_'

"….."

'…_Oh yeah I was attacked by those weird guys…' _

'_**Stupid kid that attack was just a FEW DAYS ago! Damn. You're stupid and forgetful'** _

'_Shut up you stupid fox.' _

'_**Whatever how do you think that Hyuga girl is?' **_

'_Hinata? Why?' _

'**_Oh yeah I forgot you're stupidly dense…' _**

'_What does that mean!?' _

'_**Kid I knew you were stupid but you still haven't noticed?!'** _

'_Noticed what?' _

'_**If I wasn't in here I'd kill you for being so ignorant!' **_

'_WHY!? I didn't do anything!' _

While our blonde was arguing with the fox in his head, people closed in on him.

"HEY STUPID!!"

Naruto turned around, "DON'T CALL ME THAT RETARD (A/N- Who ever complained about how I spelled retard and retart I have this to say HAPPY NOW?!)!!"

He turned around and began to cower he had just called Anko Mitarashi a retard; the ANBU who had accompanied her was backing away slowly.

Anko looked Naruto up and down then her eyes narrowed, "YOU IDIOT YOU'RE NOT HURT! EVERY ONE WAS FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU! IRUKA ALMOST COMMITTED SUICIDE!!!"

Naruto's eyes saddened and he looked down. Anko then got nervous; she once again saddened someone to the point where it hurt.

'_Damn it,' _She turned to the ANBU behind her **"TELL ANYONE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO AND I'LL KILL YOU!!"**

The ANBU nodded _'Scary…'_

Then he saw the most unbelievable sight he would ever see.

Anko the crazy snake woman apologizing to someone actually meaning it.

ELSEWHERE… 

While far away in Kohona, a white-eyed, blue-haired girl was awaiting Naruto to come back after some convincing she was extremely …. MISERABLE! Everyone was happy Naruto was gone!

'_Those idiots! they don't know my Naruto-kun! Just they wait till he's back!'_ Hinata blushed at her own thoughts, she said he was hers.

'_At least he is coming back…I wonder why their so happy though.'_

THE NEXT MORNING 

Tsunade had enough of these idiots celebrating Naruto as gone. She had called the village to a meeting.

"As I have seen you all have been celebrating Naruto's disappearance …" You could hear the venom in her voice.

Well all but an idiot who had started to cheer. Being wise everyone stepped away from him. For the next three seconds you could hear screams all the way from lightning and back. As Tsunade regained her composure she told the village what was going on. Then for about the next twenty seconds you heard scattered boos from idiots in the crowd. After that you could hear Tsunade beating people senseless and ANBU having to step in saving those villagers from a horrid attack by a woman with a temper problem.

Hinata was holding her composure not to finish Tsunade's work. Then you could hear a loud boom coming from the North Gate. A loud blonde was shouting.

"YOU CRAZY SNAKE LADY!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOME…one?"

Remember that ANBU who saw Anko apologizing well he and Naruto just saw something more incredible.

Anko making out with another person in broad daylight. Very not like Anko. Even more amazing (to them anyway) it was with Iruka!

Naruto shouted in surprise, "IRUKA-SENSEI?!"

Iruka broke the kiss he was sharing, "What Naruto?"

After proving it was his sensei Naruto promptly passed out from shock. The ANBU did not pass out but was frozen in shock.

"… Okay?" Iruka sighed after this comment.

"I better get him home." He decided with a smile. When Iruka hoisted Naruto onto his back he had a sudden thought.

'_Shit I can't stay with him today, after this he'll need some one to take care of him till he wakes up.'_

As if by magic a girl appeared running over to him. It was of course Hinata.

'_Naruto-kun!'_

"I-Is he alright?!" Hinata panted in a worried voice.

Iruka smiled "Yes he just fainted from a small shock."

Hinata was overwhelmed with joy the boy she loves is okay. Then she heard words that caused her to blush furiously.

"Hinata could you take care of Naruto?"

Hinata didn't remember quite what happened after except by some force she nodded. Now Hinata Hyuga is sitting in a dirty apartment at the base of the boy she loves bed in which that boy was sleeping. She pretty much was living her dream so she was smiling (and blushing but whatever man.).

As Hinata was watching our blonde angel he again was arguing with Kyubi over what he had meant before.

'**_STOP PESTERING ME!'_** Kyubi shouted he had enough of this idiot's denseness

'**_I'LL TELL YOU WHY! THE DAMN GIRL LOVES YOU!'_ **

In Naruto at that moment a little man in his head shouted _'Doh.' _

'**_She's at the end of your bed.'_** Kyubi said smugly.

Naruto awoke and sat up at this.

"You like me Hinata?"

Hinata fell out of her chair. If someone you thought was sleep, sat up and suddenly asked you that you would too! … I guess. Naruto ran to her side and got really close to her face.

"ARE YOU OK?" He shouted worried.

Hinata right now was having a fight in her head.

'_To faint or not to faint that is the question' _Hinata thought to herself as she was blushing.

Naruto was now worried, _'What's wrong with her…'_

At this moment he realized how close he actually was to her.

'_Wow she's cute…'_ Naruto blushed, _'Did I think that?!' _

'**_Yeah kit you did' _**Kyubi snickered.

'_**You finally get it.'** _

'…_Damn it fox your right the blushing and stuttering…She really is cute...'_ Naruto blushed again.

Hinata was off in her own little world.

'_Why is he blushing?'_

Naruto gulped.

'_Why did he gulp?' _

Hinata was now very confused.

'_I guess I like her back she is cute and stuff…'_

So Naruto being the dive head first idiot he is just blurted it out. "Hinata I like you too."

Hinata did not react. Not because she was in shock but because she heard it like this… hinatailikeyoutoo. So she blinked a couple of times then her eyes widened.

'_H-He just s-said he…HE LIKES ME!!!!!' _

Hinata being some how fueled by sudden courage said what she had longed to say for a long time.

"I LIKE YOU TOO!!!"

Well… she shouted it but still… Naruto was suddenly extremely happy he didn't understand he never was this happy before even when he got his forehead protector so he did whatever came into his head first.

"Really?"

Hinata then realized what she yelled turned red and nodded shyly she wanted to run right now but her body would not let her get up. Naruto did what next came into his head he hugged her closely. No one ever had said anything close to that to him 'the demon boy'

Hinata was fighting herself again, poor girl but she suddenly felt something wet on her sweater.

'_Huh?'_

She looked to her side and Naruto was starting to sob into her shoulder.

"N-Naruto-kun! Wh-What's wrong!"

Naruto sobbed out, "I was never told anything like 'I like you' or anything close to it."

He sobbed louder.

"It w-was like everyone hated me. B-but you didn't and you were always watching me y-you always cheered me on. Th-thank you."

Hinata was struggling as she hugged him close, she couldn't cry. She couldn't.

'…_I guess it would be okay this once.' _

She began to cry with him

"I-I'm so sorry N-Naruto-kun all those people are idiots they don't know you."

Naruto smiled weakly, "Thank you Hinata."

Hinata and Naruto were happy with each other, and yet another love has blossomed.

So yeah I re-wrote it because… yeah well review and make Ero happy. ;P


End file.
